Unexpected Pair
by SasuHiroki
Summary: A secret love sparked from a meet in the forest. Bad title and summary, sorry. Zero x Shiki. Shounen-ai. Don't like, don't read.
1. Unusual Acts

_A/N: First part of a three part series. All reviews welcome. (:_

**Part one: "Unusual Acts"**

"Zero, c'mon, we have work to do," prefect Yuki Cross said, pulling lightly on fellow prefect, Zero Kiryu's arm.

"Yeah, I'll catch up later," Zero said, packing his books up after detention. He and Yuki had fallen asleep during class again due to their late night duties.

Zero made his way out of the classroom, made a stop at his dorm, before meeting Yuki at the school gates where there was a large crowd of excited day class girls and a small amount of boys.

Zero had just arrived when the large gates swung open and the girls went wild. There at the entrance was the Night Class looking at the crowd of the excited day class.

"Whose dreams did I enter last night?" Hanabusa Aidou asked, stepping forward.

The girls screamed at their 'Idol-sama' and each tried to get him to notice them with squeals of 'Me! Me! Me!'

Zero and Yuki held the girls back while the Night Class made their way into the school, some smiling at the rabid Day Class, others just making their way stoically towards the school building. Zero scowled at the passing Aidou for stirring up the crowd and making his job harder.

"Stop pushing," he growled at the girls behind him, who suddenly went quiet and moved away from the irritated prefect. When Zero turned back around, Senri Shiki and Rima Touya were passing him. Rima and Shiki were rarely seen apart. Shiki quickly glanced at the silver haired boy, before turning to stare straight ahead.

'Stuck up vampires,' Zero thought with contempt.

Zero was patrolling the quiet forest as he usually did. Not because it was his job, but more so out of habit. He strolled along the river that ran alongside the trees, listening to the calming sounds of the water. But the water couldn't distract him from the sudden presence he sensed. Senri Shiki was walking slowly through the forest. For once, he was alone. There was no company of Rima or Takuma Ichijou.

From Zero's memories of his forest patrols, he remembered the sudden appearance of Shiki one night, and from then on, he got used to sensing the noble class vampire and watching him from afar. Though Zero wasn't sure if Shiki sensed him in return.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Zero asked, raising his voice so the red head could hear him. Shiki suddenly looked up from his silent gaze which was cast downwards. It seemed he only just noticed that Zero was there.

"Why aren't you in class?" Zero asked again.  
"I have my reasons," Shiki said, quickly looking back to the leaf covered floor.  
"Yes, but you still should be in class, reasons or not." Zero said.

"Can you just leave me alone?" Shiki asked, his usually stoic voice sounding slightly flustered.

Zero shrugged and turned to walk away to leave the other in peace. He didn't want to be annoying.

"Wait!" Shiki suddenly blurted out, quite unlike his emotionless self.

"Hm?" Zero asked, turning back to the younger boy, a somewhat interested looking playing on his features.

"Uh..." Shiki looked quite confused to his actions.

'What am I doing? This isn't like me...' Shiki thought, frowning ever so slightly.

"Yes?" Zero asked. The uncomfortable look on the model's face was amusing him.

"Um, doesn't matter," Shiki said, shaking his head, hoping that Zero wouldn't notice the embarrassed blush creeping across his lowered face.

"Are you sure? It seems like you have something to say to me," Zero said, cocking one eyebrow. It was unlike him to pry, but the model just looked too fun to play with. The blush on Shiki's face reddened.

"I, um... I..." Shiki stuttered. Zero couldn't take it anymore. He leaned forward and lifted Shiki's face to his. Their lips were less than a centimetre apart, yet Zero hesitated. It wasn't like him to act on impulse like this.

"I'm sorry," Zero apologised, straightening up; a soft, pink blush made its way onto his cheeks.

"Why are you sorry?" Shiki asked; his eyes curious.

"It was wrong of me to do that," Zero muttered, not meeting Shiki's eyes.

"It's okay," Shiki said, leaning up to the taller boy and capturing his lips in a sweet kiss. Zero's eyes widened in surprise at first, before slowly closing to savour the pair of lips which were connected to his. Shiki shortly pulled away, taking Zero's hand in his.

"Would you... mind if I skipped class with this as the reason?" Shiki asked quietly.

"Well... as a prefect: yes, I would mind because as I said before, you should be in class, reasons or not," Zero said. A hurt look passed over the model's face.

"But in my own opinion... I wouldn't mind at all," Zero said, waiting for the red head's reaction.

What Zero said slowly dawned on Shiki's face as he took it in. Zero lifted Shiki's beautiful face to his own and gave the younger boy a short, yet passionate kiss, securing his answer.


	2. Misunderstandings

_A/N: Second part of a three part story. Reviews welcome. (:_

**Part two: "Misunderstandings"**

It had been weeks since Zero Kiryu and Senri Shiki had first kissed in the forest on one calm, quiet evening. They still met up often, yet were both in tight, busy situations.

Zero was a school prefect, who helped keep the Night and Day Classes apart. He worked with Yuki Cross, daughter of the Chairman, and lover of the school's only pureblood vampire.

Shiki was a model. He worked with his very close friend, Rima Touya. Shiki's other close friend was Takuma Ichijou. He was the vice-president of the night class. The president being the highly respected pureblood, Kaname Kuran.

Zero and Shiki strolled peacefully, fingers entwined, through the area in which they each confessed their like for each other. Secretly dating, their dates and visits were either in the forest where they were walking now or each others' rooms.

"What are you doing tomorrow?" Zero questioned, remembering the fact that it would be the weekend in several hours time.

"I have a photo shoot with Rima, and then we're going out for lunch with Ichijou," Shiki said, looking into Zero's silver eyes, and telling them that he'd much rather be with the school guardian, than with his close friends.

"Hm. Tomorrow, when you get back, can you meet me in my room?" Zero asked.

"Yes," Shiki replied, leaning up to the taller boy to steal a kiss. Zero wrapped his arms around the red head in a sweet embrace as their lips parted.

"I don't want this night to end," Shiki murmured into Zero's chest.

"Neither do I," Zero said softly, resting his head on top of his lover's. The two figures were illuminated by the moonlight.

"Why are you coming here?" Ichijou asked, glancing at the dorms of the Day Class.

"I have some business," Shiki said.

"You always have business here," Rima said.

"Yes, I know," Shiki nodded.

"And you hardly ever spend time at the dorms, unless you're studying or sleeping. And if you aren't doing those, you'll usually have someone over and you won't let anyone in." Ichijou stated huffily.

"I'm sorry," Shiki said, averting his blue eyes to the floor.

"You don't really sound it," Rima said quietly.

"Yeah, what's so private that you can't tell anyone about it?" Ichijou whispered, putting his face close to his best friend's, their lips nearly touching. Ichijou closed the distance, linking their lips in a one-sided kiss.

Zero peeked out of his curtains, resuming his watch of Shiki, Rima and Ichijou parting ways. He expected to see a calm scene of Shiki talking with his friends, but what he saw greatly irritated him. Shiki and Ichijou's faces were connected by their lips. He saw the emotions on his boyfriend's face turn from calm to slightly unsettled. Though, not very many would notice that change. Zero had spent a lot of his time just looking at the flawless face, and memorising the emotions it portrayed. He could read any expression on Shiki's face.

As Zero took in the scene before him, he felt all kinds of furious emotions surge through him, and what made the silver haired teen angrier was that Shiki didn't move. Not an inch. He didn't even push the blond away. He just stood there, not doing anything. After what seemed like ages, Takuma finally disconnected their lips and Shiki looked straight to the ground, before heading towards the dormitory.

"What was that about?" Zero asked angrily.

"Huh?" Shiki asked, surprised to get a sharp question as a welcome instead of the soft kiss he was used to.

"He kissed you." Zero spat.

"Oh. He just did it suddenly," Shiki said uncomfortably.

"And?" Zero urged.

"What?" Shiki asked, confused.

"And you didn't move! You didn't even push him away!" Zero said, harshly.

"I- I was shocked..." Shiki said, his voice truthful. He looked to the older boy, his blue eyes pleading and moist.

"Ugh, don't look at me like that! Don't look at me..." Zero said, turning away from Shiki. He was still hurt. He knew that the boy he loved was telling the truth, but he was still angry at himself for making such a stupid misconception. They stayed like that until Zero heard small, soft sobs, making him turn around.

"Why are you crying?" Zero asked, taken aback.

"You probably hate me," Shiki muttered, "and I can't stand that."

"Senri, I- I don't hate you. How could you get that idea?" Zero asked, his face one of pure surprise.

"You're so angry, and you didn't want to look at me..." Shiki said, tears slowly rolling down his slightly flushed, pale face.

"I'm angry at myself. I was too embarrassed to face you," Zero said quietly.

"Really?" Shiki asked, his tears stopping.

"Yes," Zero said, tilting Shiki's face to his and placing a soft kiss onto the pale, pink lips. Shiki wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck, deepening the kiss, before breaking away and resting his head on Zero's shoulder after the silver haired boy slid to the floor.

"I'm glad you don't hate me... because I couldn't live with that," Shiki mumbled, snuggling into the warmth of the hunter.

"I couldn't ever hate you," Zero whispered, comfortingly, "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did."

"I... I love you..." Shiki whispered. Zero heard the hint of embarrassment in the younger boy's voice and sensed the wide blush.

"I love you, too," Zero replied, kissing the top of Shiki's head, and feeling the smaller male drift into a peaceful sleep, before joining him; their breathing even and harmonised.


	3. Challenges

_A/N: Third and last part of a three part story. Reviews welcome. :D_

**Part three: "Challenges"**

It was a cool evening and two young lovers were secretly enjoying each other's company in the night class dormitory.

"Um, Zero..." Senri Shiki started nervously.

"Yes?" Zero Kiryu, the red head's lover, responded.

"I was wondering..." Shiki trailed off.

"Just say it, okay?" Zero said, placing one hand atop the younger boy's soft, red hair in reassurance.

"Are we... ever going to come out to everyone? I mean... it's gonna be a pain to sneak back and forth all the time and skip classes," Shiki grimaced.

"Hmm, that's a good question," Zero said.

"Yeah," the shorter boy sighed, leaning backwards to rest his back on the wall of his room.

"I think that we will have to eventually," Zero frowned, "but it's going to be hard"

"Any ideas?" Shiki asked.

"None whatsoever. I think we'll just have to take our time with it," Zero suggested.

"Hmm, well, I want to make it quick so I can spend more time with you..." Shiki mumbled, timidly, making the taller boy blush. And so, on that cool evening, they started brainstorming ideas to make their plans work and not embarrass themselves too much.

"Are you sure about this?" Shiki was having last minute nerves.

"Come on, we've already thought about it for this long... just get it over and done with," Zero muttered, smiling reassuringly and caressing Shiki's pale skin.

"Okay... sorry, I'm just nervous, I guess," Shiki blushed.

"It's okay, don't worry. I'll protect you," Zero said, squeezing the model's elegant hand in support, making a small smile grace Shiki's face.

"Well, we should go now," Zero said, tugging his beloved along, towards the school. They stopped at the edge of the forest, readying themselves, before they walked out, hand in hand, an air of indifference surrounding them. At first there weren't many people around to notice, but as they entered the school grounds, they got stares and whispers wherever they went. It was the time of day where most of the Day Class students were returning back to the dorms after the Night Class was let into the school. As Zero and Shiki walked, fingers intertwined, most people were too scared to express their opinions as it was the usually irritated prefect as one of the members of the relationship. Though, there were some people with unexpected reactions, like a group of Day Class girls who squealed because they thought it was cute, but they were more than likely shounen-ai fangirls. Zero walked Shiki to his classroom, before he went off to have dinner with Yuki and the Chairman. Outside Shiki's classroom, they quickly shared a kiss before regretfully parting ways. As much as they'd wanted to make it private, and as much as it was unlike them to show so much emotion, they'd already gotten this far and there was no turning back.

"So Zero, I see that you and Senri-kun are getting along well," Headmaster Kaien Cross smiled knowingly. Zero didn't answer.

"You make a cute couple," the Chairman continued. Zero rolled his eyes.

"You actually do," Yuki agreed, coming out from the kitchen.

"So?" Zero urged, finding the topic very uncomfortable.

"Why'd you come out? And how did you start dating?" Kaien Cross questioned excitedly.

"It gets annoying to be together secretly when we're in different classes," Zero muttered.

"And how did you get together?" the Headmaster asked.

"Do I have to tell you?" Zero asked irritably.

"Okay, fair enough," Kaien concluded, as Yuki placed food onto the table and sat down. They ate in silence until the Chairman broke the peace.

"Zero, how would you like to join the Night Class?"

"So that's the reason why you've been so distanced, Shiki," Ichijou smiled as he greeted his close friend. Shiki blushed, averting his deep blue eyes to the classroom floor. He could feel the many eyes of the whole night class staring at him.

"What are you so worried about?" Rima asked, appearing beside her fellow model, "It's not like any of us are against you for dating that prefect,"

Shiki gave Rima a questioning glance.

"What she means is that we can't hate you… we're happy for you and I'm sure some are actually jealous of Zero now," the vice-president chipped in.

"Oh," Shiki said, making his way to his desk.

"I see you and Kiryu-kun are getting along well," Kaname smiled, approaching with Aidou, Kain and Ruka in tow. Shiki nodded.

"Am I able to be with him, Kaname-sama?" Shiki asked, wanting confirmation from the highly respected pureblood.

"Yes, there doesn't seem to be anything wrong with you dating him, only the usual precautions," Kaname stated.

"Ah, thank you," Shiki smiled, his usually cold eyes filling with warmth.

Zero and Shiki had arranged to meet as soon as class was over, and Shiki, being obsessed with Zero, was right on time. Zero had looked up from the leaf littered ground to find the red head making his way towards him.

"How did it go?" Zero asked casually, leaning towards the younger boy and placing a chaste kiss on his soft, pale pink lips.

"It was fine. Most of them are happy for me, others are just curious or don't seem to care," Shiki sang, his whole face lighting up in pure uncharacteristic bliss.

"That's great," Zero smiled, taking another kiss from the model.

Shiki wrapped his arms around Zero's larger body and buried his face in the scent of the prefect. His lips lightly kissed the tattooed neck and he felt the goose bumps rise under his lips. They both sank to the leafy ground, tugging on each others' clothes as they fell. The passion, heat and happiness rose within both boys as they engrossed themselves in each other with an eternal thirst that could not be quenched. The moon shone through the abundant canopy, filtering rays of soft, white light on the two entangled bodies.

Zero woke as dawn was breaking into the sky. A few birds were already awake and chirping happily as they hunted for their morning meal. He glanced beside him to see Shiki opening his eyes drowsily.

"Good morning," Zero smiled, softly brushing some of the model's red hair out of his pale face.  
"Morning," Shiki mumbled, still sleepy.

"How are you feeling?" Zero asked, sounding shy. Shiki smiled.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm fine," Shiki chuckled, reaching out and embracing his lover.

"I have to run back to the dorms and change into my uniform, so I'm gonna have to go now," Zero said, reluctantly standing, and pulling Shiki up with him.

"Okay, well, I'll see you tonight?" Shiki asked, grabbing his jacket and walking with Zero to the edge of the forest.

"Yeah," Zero smiled, his eyes warm. "Are you sure you'll be okay? You look like you're in pain when you walk," a guilty look passed over Zero's face.

"Well, it's not like it won't be happening again," Shiki hinted, making Zero blush as they reached the forest's edge. They exchanged a parting kiss as Zero headed off to his dorm and Shiki followed a path of shadows to return to his.

"Zero, where are you going? We have prefect duties," Yuki asked, as she continued her steady pace to the school gate while the hunter rushed off in the opposite direction.

"I have something to do," Zero said, making his way to the Chairman's office. It was then that Yuki remembered the reason why Zero was skipping duties.

Zero knocked on the door of Headmaster Cross' office.

"Come in," the voice of Kaien Cross replied. The silver haired boy entered as he was told.

"I'm here for-" Zero said, before being cut off by the Headmaster.

"Ah, yes. I've got it here," Headmaster Cross said, handing Zero a package wrapped in brown paper.

"Thank you," Zero said, leaving the room. The prefect travelled down the hallway to the bathroom and slipped in to prepare, nerves coursing through his body. He hoped that this was the right decision to make.

"Everyone's here early for once. Maybe Professor Yagari is having an effect on them?" Rima suggested, noticing the full classroom.

"Probably," Shiki agreed. Since everyone was there with ten minutes until class time, when the door opened, the classroom fell silent and all eyes were on the male figure standing in the doorway. Immediately, Shiki realised who it was.

Zero had just entered the classroom, but instead of his usual black, day class uniform, he was clothed in the white, night class uniform. Unaware to all the young vampires around him, Shiki sprang up and bolted straight for the silver haired prefect, hugging him tightly. The model's usual stoic demeanour was non-existent as many happy emotions filled the red head's flawless face. He was more than happy simply dating Zero, but the past two days had been the cherry on top of the cake. Zero was now completely his, and he, completely Zero's. And from now on, they could be together at every moment of the day to experience everything as one.


End file.
